


He Lives in Daydreams with Me

by halfwaysdotty



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Imagination, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwaysdotty/pseuds/halfwaysdotty
Summary: I wrote this based off the song She by Harry Styles, so i hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ben dreams of this man, not knowing who he is but wanting to meet him so badly

4:30 AM   
Ben shoots awake, seeing him again, this guy, always in his dreams, thoughts, everywhere but ben does not know who he is. He is tall, handsome, light brown hair, smile that makes Ben feel warm inside. This guy is Ben's type, of course he is, Ben made him in his mind but Ben hopes every time he wakes up, the man was real, not just living in the part of his mind that he cant seem to escape, that part of his mind that has been opened and seem to be unable to close.   
Slowly Ben rose from his bed and grudged his way downstairs, no one was awake cause of the time. He walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a glass and filled it with water half asleep he dazes out the window, that same man appearing across the street. Ben thought nothing of it and headed to bed.   
“Daddy?!” Lexi shook Ben awake and she stood by his bed  
“Morning darling” Ben grunted as he rolled over and shuffled up the bed to kiss her on the top of her head.   
“Me and Mommy are going down Nanny’s cafe, do you want to come”   
“Of course, sweetheart, just let me get changed” Ben whispered was a smile playing on his lips before rising from the bed and heading over to the wardrobe. He remembered that night as he saw the maroon shirt folded at the bottom, the night the man first appeared, he remembered that first time he ever saw him. But then reality hit as he was reminded of the man simply being a figment of his imagination.

Ben headed downstairs retracing the steps he took last night and was greeted by Lexi playing with her dolls at the dining table.   
“Oh, your finally up then” said Lola as she appeared around the kitchen door. Ian appearing behind her, that is not a nice sight to see in a morning believe me, greeted by Ian Beale half asleep in his pyjamas.   
“Morning Ian, looking refreshed”   
“Oh, shut up, Ben!” Ian grunted before pushing past Ben and trudging up the stairs.  
“So, we going or not?”


	2. That's him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells Lola all about the man in his dreams, but he might not be in just his dreams anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come :)

“You silly sausage” Ben laughs as Lexi places a funny mask on his face   
“Daddy you need to wear this mask all day, okay?”   
“Okay darling, but can I just take it off for a minute to drink my coffee?”   
“Yes, daddy but you put it straight back on after”   
As Ben removes his make and opens his eyes, he’s there, stood by the counter, by Whitney. Ben know he must be dreaming; this man isn’t real! Or is he? He blinks a few times before noticing Whitney entwine her fingers with his. It him, no it can’t be, no.   
“Daddy” Ben is snapped out from thinking to Lexi waving her hands in front of his face. He turns to look at her a smile but when he turns back, the man is gone.   
“daddy what were you looking at?” Lexi questions.   
“Lex darling, could you go as Kathy for another coffee please” Lola asks. Lexi sighs before leaping out her chair a running towards the counter.   
“Ben are you okay, you’ve been acting odd these past couple of days”   
“It’s nothing Lo, just a bit tired that’s all”   
“Ben you slept from 6 last night till 10 this morning, there is no way you're are tired”   
“Fine, okay ill tell you but you mustn’t laugh”   
“Swear” Lola says smiling a holding her pinkie out. Ben reluctantly shakes it with little force.   
“I’ve been seeing this man, he well handsome Lola, I see him everywhere like he’s almost real, he’s in my dreams, daydreams and thoughts”   
“You serious?”   
“Deadly”   
“What? No this isn’t true, your messing with me” Lola says chuckling


	3. A Spirit That Won't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just won't go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had massive writers block but I'm back

Ignoring what Lola had said Ben walked into the car lot, as soon as he shut the door he collapsed.   
Tears falling, heart breaking.   
The realisation hit, the man Ben had fallen for, wasn’t falling for him. The man Ben had fallen for, wasn’t even real.   
Ben sat there shaking in floods of tears. Suddenly he appeared again. He just stood there, didn’t say a word with a concerned look on his face. Ben blinked unable to make him disappear this man was a lion eating him alive and there was no way he could stop it.   
“GO AWAY” Ben screamed but no luck, the man’s hand then came closer gripping for Ben.   
Ben tried to shuffle away but he was stopped by the door behind him.   
The hand was reaching closer it was a moment which was in slow motion and Ben did not know how to feel. This man had taken over his life, he was always there, he would not go, he could not go. Ben dreamed of him, day and night. He screwed his eyes shut hoping for the vision to go but he Felt something touches his knee a gentle but calming presence entered him. Ben shot up shaking as he wiped his tears away and saw the man before him.   
“Um, are you okay?”


	4. The Ghost of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so here's another chapter?

“I’m fine… I’m fine” Ben stuttered out staring at the man in front of him, he was tall, had light brown hair. He was him.   
“You don’t look fine”   
“No… no I’m fine, what brings you here”   
“Well I was thinking of buying a car for my girlfriend, we recently moved her, and she has family out of town, so it would really help her”   
… help her. “Um yep” Ben snapped out of his daze as he pieced together what the man had just said. This man stood here, this man right here. Ben had believed he never existed. But here he was, real.   
“So, um we have a few going, what’s your budget?” Ben said as he opened the door behind him gesturing to the few cars behind.   
The man stepped outside, and Ben couldn’t help but check him out.   
“This one seems perfect” Callum says tapping the roof of a mini cooper.   
“Um… yep” Ben says once again getting lost in the man before him.   
“Let’s go and sort out the paperwork and you can drive it away today if you want”   
Ben said turning round and heading to his desk, the man followed gently closing the door behind before taking a seat opposite ben.   
“So, I’ll need you name” smirked Ben.   
“Yep um its Callum Highway”   
“Callum Highway?” Ben uttered writing it down whilst also making a mental note of it.   
“So it is £578 please mate” says Ben sliding the paper over and watching Callum reach into his pocket and withdrawing his wallet.   
“Here” Callum said placing the money in Ben's hand. Their hands brushed each other ever so gently but it sent sparks flying up and down Ben. He couldn’t resist the urge to smile and when he looked up, he saw Callum smiling back at him.   
“Um… thank you?” Ben said placing the money into the case next to him.   
“Could you just sign here for me please and then you can drive it” Ben said offering Callum a pen. Callum smiled gently. His smile was so beautiful, slightly crooked but overly warming. As Callum signed the paper Ben couldn’t take his eyes off him. Callum must have sensed he was being watched as he kept glancing up.   
“Here’s the keys” uttered Ben as he handed them over.   
“Thanks” breathed Callum getting up out of his chair and shaking Ben's hand, the handshake was so perfect but Callum’s hand lingered in Ben's for longer than it should have. Ben has never felt this way about someone her first met before. Ben Mitchell doesn’t do love with people he knows; let alone people he’d only met ten minutes ago. This feeling frightened him as he felt his hand go cold. He slowly looked up to see Callum still standing there. He’s hand slowly reached up Ben's arm.   
“Are you sure you’re okay, you seemed really shaken up when I walked in”   
“As I said before I’m fine” he whispered, Callum was so kind and caring, he’d only just met Ben but he was concerned. Ben felt his heart drop when Callum’s hand slowly pulled away from his arm.   
“Okay, but if you ever need to talk” he slid a piece of paper across the desk smiling and turning around. Ben slowly picked up the piece of paper.   
Callum Highway – 07539871290 x   
A slight chuckle escaped from Ben's mouth as he read the note.   
“Soppy” he whispered slowly walking over to the window and seeing the car was gone. 

The ghost of Callum’s hand was still there. Still there as he held onto his number.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters to follow!


End file.
